


The Innocent and the Assassin

by imleadinginmyhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Convictstuck, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Prison, abuse mention, let's all fuck with dave strider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imleadinginmyhead/pseuds/imleadinginmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider: age 27, Convicted of: Multiple cases of assisted murder and attempted assassination, has just gotten a new cell mate.<br/>This cell mate is John Egbert: age 22, Convicted of: Killing his Father.<br/>Let's see what happens when a trained killer and an wrongly convicted green boy who's just entered what's going to be his home for the next 20 years of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Innocent and the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Convictstuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/131018) by http://incessantlyphlegmatic.tumblr.com/. 



               After the guard dropped him off into his new home for the next 20 years, John slid to the back corner of his cell, partially hidden by the bunk beds and the shadow of the room itself. He was already getting picked out as the weakest and probably sought after for whatever a bunch of inmates would want from the most defenseless “pretty boy” in the block.  He had never been so scared and out of place in his life. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be there and he wasn’t going to last long should any of the brutes get a hand on him. He had been deep in thought when he heard the sound of the cell door open again and his new roommate walk in, guided by a guard who proceeded to unlock the inmate’s handcuffs and lock the door as he left.

               “So you’re my new roommate?” The blond haired man asked in a cool tone of voice, as he rubbed his right wrist. He was actually pretty happy to get a roommate that wasn’t some spacey psycho that smelled like B.O. with an ever so subtle hint of weed.  He could tell the kid was practically scared out of his mind already so he might as well try to play nice. “You’re quite the breath of fresh air in here.”

               “Uh, yeah,” John laughed nervously, peeling himself away from the corner of the room. For some strange reason, he didn’t feel too threatened by the convict in front of him, who had a light German accent. “Dave Strider right?”

               “Now that’s not fair. You have me at a disadvantage dude,” Dave laughed stepping into the room further.  “Care to tell me what your name is?”

               “John. John Egbert.” He smiled, it was still a nervous quirk of the mouth at this point but Dave could see a glint of what his new roommate’s “outside personality” was.  He probably was much more outgoing and a little mischievous.

               “Nice to meet you John,” Dave extended his right hand. He saw the hesitation in John’s eyes and before John could move to actually take the hand before him. The blonde haired inmate tilted his hand off to the side, laughing lightly and pulling his hand back before saying, “So you aren’t as naïve as you look.”

               John said nothing but furrowed his brow at his cellmate. The young man had hardly enough time with him to make a solid judge of character but part of him felt like his distrust was misplaced in the person before him.

               “But you’re still not going to last long without a hell of a lot of help.” Dave continued. “My guess is that this is your first time being locked up anywhere, so I think we need to set up a system so you don’t end up fucked. I mean that in both a literal and figurative way.” Dave watched as John’s expression became slightly distressed and he turned his head partially away.

               “I admit that I really have little to no street smarts, so I have no clue of how to get by in a jail filled with burly criminals who have most likely killed at least one person,” John scratched the back of his head, mostly embarrassed by the realization of how much he really was going to be in trouble in no time flat.

               “Alright, first off you need to know that you can trust only two and a half people here.” Dave said, rolling his head from his right shoulder to the left.

               “Dave, there can’t be a half of a person. People are whole numbers dude.” John lifted an eyebrow over his glasses.

               “Sane people are yeah.” Dave began to clarify. “One of the people you’re trusting doesn’t exactly meet that standard.”

               “Oh,” John didn’t even try to hide his concern. “So I’m trusting someone’s who’s insane?”

               “Exactly. Now the ‘whole people’ you can trust are myself and Dirk. He was the guy sitting next to me on the couch when you first saw me.”

               “You mean that intimidating guy with the blond spikey hair?” John had glanced at the person sitting next to Dave only for a brief moment before averting his eyes from the toned arm at had been extended behind another inmate who had dark hair.

               “Yeah. He isn’t that intimidating so long as you stay on his good side and considering you’re his little bro’s roommate I’m pretty damn sure you’re not on a ‘to cap’ list.” Dave smirked, thinking about the time when his brother actually kept a list of people to snipe just because they had pissed him off.

               “He’s your brother? That explains the hair color.” John looked down. If Dave was being serious about Dirk having a list of people to take out, he just had another reason to be more nervous than before.

               “Natural platinum blond hair; it’s a trademark Strider thing.” Dave flipped his hair and ran a hand through it. He was proud of how his natural color made him stand out in a crowd despite how it sometimes became an issue when he and Dirk were on a job. “Now for the half of man you can trust. Did you see the guy sitting on the other side of Dirk with the green eyes?”

               “I think so.” John thought for a moment of the common room that he saw when he first entered the building. “He watched me come in I’m pretty sure.”

               “Don’t tell Dirk I told you this, but he’s a ding.” Dave noticed the blank stare that John was giving him so elaborated by making a corkscrew motion at the left side of his face. “He’s a bat-shit crazy ass dude.”

               “He honestly didn’t look **that** crazy when I saw him. He almost seemed” John was cut off by his cellmate.

               “Glazed over? Yeah that’s usually the face Jake likes to make when he’s processing something and about to have a fit of energy. That’s going to be a fun thing for Dirk to deal with I’m sure.” Dave looked out of the cell and focused lazily on the railing outside.

               “Is that a bad thing?” John tilted his head to the side.

               “He’s got a nervous tick thing, I’ve only seen it once in public space.” Dave faced his full attention back to the young convict in front of him.  “It’s called Wolf Biting; it’s when you chew the fuck out of your fingers because your brain tells you that you have nothing better to do.”

               “Ok,” John scratched his head, trying to wrap his mind around the whole idea. “So I can trust you, your brother Dirk and Jake half of the time?”

               “More like, trust Jake when he looks mostly sane and don’t push him by asking about his past.” Dave finished by walking over to the bunks on the wall.

               “Alright sounds like a plan.” John nodded twice before falling into thought. So his roommate was actually going to protect him from getting into more trouble than he already was. However there still were a few things that he wanted to know before he completely gave the red eyed convict his full trust. “So who gets what bunk?”

               “I’m bottom.” Dave said as he plopped himself down on the bottom bunk, making the springs strain and pop.

               John let out a short snort, attempting to cover his nose with his hand. Dave shot him a strange glance, not knowing how to actually get mad at a 20 something year old man that just snorted like a 13 year old geek.

               “Dude, not like that come on.” He rolled his eyes as John laughed a little bit more and started his own climb up to the top bunk. “If I got a chance to I’d be the one hammering that tight ass of yours.”

               “Hey,” John gave Dave a slightly disappointed expression before continuing his climb up to the top bunk. “I’m letting you know now Dave that I’m not a homosexual.”

               “Heh, neither am I.” Dave laid on his back, staring at the bottom of the top bunk, thinking about the half-truth he just spilled.  Sexualities were interesting things in prison and they usually changed to at least entertain the idea of having someone of the same sex at least suck you off by the end of your time.

               “I’ve been meaning to ask.” Dave paused, “You honestly don’t seem like the kind of guy to be stuck in a high security prison. In fact, you seem to be more like the kid that gets a slap on the wrist and sent back to his dad before curfew. What got you in here?”

               “I was framed actually,” John said, looking up at the ceiling, “for my dad’s murder.”

               “That’s heavy,” Dave scratched his nose, hearing the bit of emotional tension still in his roommate’s voice. “Sorry for your loss, man.”

               “Thanks Dave,” John said, letting out a short sigh. “What about you?”

               “25 years for multiple assisted murders and an attempted assassination.” Dave said while he laced his fingers behind his own head.

               “What?!” John leaned over the top bunk to look down at his bunk mate. “Y-you’re joking right?”

               “Not in the slightest,” Dave spoke with his eyes closed, then opened them and looked at John. “My brother and I come from a family of assassins, consider it like a family business. We got framed by a rival group and here we are.”

               “Oh wow…” John trailed off, avoiding any eye contact with the Strider. “You gust must have been good at it for it to be a family business.”

               “Of course we were,” Dave smirked, catching a side glance from the new roommate. “You can sleep easy though. We only went after people of notoriety, almost like we were vigilantes. Considering you don’t have any hands in drug dealing or the black market in general, you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

               John responded with a simple nod and rolled onto his back and faced the ceiling. He had to be at least partially grateful even though the whole situation was less than desired. He was going to be there for the next 20 years with a cell mate that may not kill him out of boredom. Dave on the other hand, was optimistic for the next chapter of his life with John. At the worst, he was just going to have a lot of sexual frustration from a cute face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to publish two more chapters after this that I've already started working on.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
